Chain Reaction
by G.O.D-Goddessofdeath
Summary: What happened to Heero and co.? Why did they do it? It started with one....
1. And soon, we'll all be.........

Hiya! R&R!  
  
Disclaimer; WHADDA THINK?!  
  
Warnings; Suicide and yaoi (1x2x1 & 3x4x3)  
  
A strange silence had desended over the Winner mansion that all the G- boys shared.  
  
Inside, the silence is the Silence of the Dead.  
  
'Shinigami has been here,' thought Relena Peacecraft, surprisingly calm for one thinking that.  
  
Slowly, for she herself was weary, Relena climed the stairs.  
  
First she entered Quarte's and Trowa's room.  
  
Blood stained the floor. Quarte lay in Trowa's arms, the pistol, the weapon of choice, hanging limp from his fingers. He was smiling as was Trowa. Relena guessed that this was planned. They'd both shot themselves at the same time.  
  
She sighed, and left the room.  
  
Next she found Wufei, stabbed with his own kanata, in his room. His hnds still held the handle of the might sword.  
  
Relena sighed, and went into Heero's and Duo's room.  
  
Heero and Duo held each other, and no wound was visible. But then Relena saw the drug bottles. She sighed, and went into the kitchen.  
  
There, she sighed, again, taking out a gun.  
  
An explosion destroyed the silence, and then Relena toppled to the ground. Silently. Dead.  
  
Silence. Deadly quiet.  
  
Whadda think? Good, bad? Reveiw plz! (By the way; the next chapter is all about what they have on their graves and why they all did it, so you don't have to read if you don't want to.) 


	2. dead

A small crowd gathered for the funerul.  
  
Hilde servyed the graves.  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy,  
  
17  
  
' We are the youth of the nation.'  
  
Here lays Heero Yuy,  
  
Perfect Soldier,  
  
Died in his lover's arms on the 25th December 197 AC  
  
Duo Maxwell,  
  
17,  
  
'The hope for the future.'  
  
Here lies Duo Maxwell,  
  
The God of Death,  
  
Heeros' lover until The End on 25th December 197 AC  
  
Wufei Chang,  
  
17,  
  
'When tomorrow starts without me.....'  
  
Here lays Wufei Chang,  
  
Justice sever,  
  
Now with his wife, he died on 25th December 197 AC  
  
Trowa Barton a.k.a Triton Bloom,  
  
17,  
  
'My Goodbye.'  
  
Here lies Trowa Barton,  
  
Tragic clown,  
  
Shot by lover 25th December 197 AC  
  
Quartre Rabarba Winner,  
  
17,  
  
'Why do you sleep so still?'  
  
Here lies Quarte Rabarba Winner,  
  
Heir to the Winner throne,  
  
Left this world on the 25th December 197 AC  
  
  
  
Then Hilde turned to a larger grave and put a bunch of flowers there.  
  
Relena Peacecraft,  
  
19,  
  
'Don't close your eyes........'  
  
Here lies Relena Peacecraft,  
  
Aka Relena Dorlin,  
  
Left on the 25th Decemember 197 AC  
  
Hilde puzzled, breifly, over the myster of the Deaths. They had all been happy people, and lead active lives. Then, of course, the were the poems, extracts of which were on their graves.  
  
She took the scrap of paper with them on out of her pocket and read them again.  
  
  
  
Youth of the Earth.  
  
Here we stand,  
  
we as one.  
  
Holding our hands,  
  
and singing in unison.  
  
For we are those on the Earth,  
  
the young,  
  
the future,  
  
the Hope.  
  
Youth is innocent,  
  
prepering us for the dangers ahead.  
  
For we are those of Youth, Hope and Future.  
  
-Heero's poem  
  
  
  
The hope for the future.  
  
This is a last breath,  
  
for the future.  
  
A last hope,  
  
I feel it rip though your body.  
  
Use this life wisely,  
  
and don't wish to die.  
  
You only have one life.  
  
Don't live a lie.  
  
For you are the hope for the future,  
  
the one light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
Who cares if life is an endless waltz?  
  
Filled with peace, reaslation and war.  
  
For you are the hope,  
  
the light,  
  
the kiss,  
  
the peace,  
  
and the future.  
  
-Duo's poem  
  
When tomorrow starts without me......  
  
When you watch the sunrise alone,  
  
and a single tear slides down your face,  
  
for I am not there to watch to,  
  
I gaze down from Heaven.  
  
We were friends,  
  
in the sunshine and the shadows.  
  
But now I am pulled away,  
  
and today starts without me.  
  
Don't relive yesterday,  
  
and turn from my side and cry.  
  
Look at me.  
  
Even though tomorrow will start without me.  
  
Think of the times in the sunshine,  
  
and ignore those in the rain.  
  
For I am in Heaven now,  
  
Even though tomorrow starts without me.  
  
Don't cry.  
  
I'll still be there though the sunshine,  
  
and I'll hold you though the rain.  
  
-Wufei's poem  
  
  
  
Goodbye  
  
You were there one day,  
  
but not the next.  
  
I say a poem.  
  
My Goodbye.  
  
The snow falls.  
  
Look! The clouds are crying for you.  
  
I lift your limp body, blood on my lip.  
  
But I don't feel the pain.  
  
You were there one day,  
  
but not the next.  
  
I say a poem.  
  
My Goodbye.  
  
My body's numb, with the cold.  
  
I chose to ignore it, for you are colder.  
  
All you need is some warmth.  
  
That'll warm you up.  
  
You were there one day,  
  
but not the next.  
  
I say a poem.  
  
My Goodbye.  
  
It's too late.  
  
Your heart, it doesn't go on.  
  
Even I have to give up.  
  
I'd never thought it would stop.  
  
You were there one day,  
  
but not the next.  
  
I say a poem.  
  
My Goodbye.  
  
Your heart, it seemed strong and living,  
  
but then it stopped.  
  
I buried you in the garden.  
  
I was your only friend.  
  
You were there one day,  
  
but not the next.  
  
I say a poem.  
  
My Goodbye.  
  
The sky is still crying for you.  
  
Maybe it'll cry for me, too, soon........  
  
No! I refuse to give up!  
  
You fought on.  
  
Look! Your work goes on from the grave.  
  
Flowers are blooming.  
  
You were there one day,  
  
but not the next.  
  
I say a poem.  
  
My Goodbye.  
  
Goodbye, my friend.  
  
Ashes to Ashes,  
  
Dust to Dust.  
  
Life is hard,  
  
but live we must.  
  
-Trowa's poem  
  
  
  
Why do you sleep so still?  
  
My love, why do you sleep so still?  
  
I'll wake you tomorrow  
  
and you will be my fill, yes, you will be my fill.]  
  
My love why does it grieve me so?  
  
But your heart seems so silent.  
  
Why do you breathe so low, why do you breathe so low  
  
My love why do you sleep so still?  
  
I'll wake you tomorrow  
  
and you will be my fill, yes, you will be my fill.  
  
My love, you look so cold tonight.  
  
Your lips feel like winter,  
  
your skin has turned to white, your skin has turned to white.  
  
My love, why do you sleep so still?  
  
I'll wake you tomorrow  
  
and you will be my fill, yes, you will be my fill.  
  
My love why does it grieve me so?  
  
But your heart seems so silent.  
  
Why do you breathe so low, why do you breathe so low.  
  
I loved you my love, though in your grave you lie,  
  
I'll always be with you  
  
This rose will never die, this rose will never die.  
  
I loved you my love, though in your grave you lie,  
  
I'll always be with you  
  
This rose will never die, this rose will never die.  
  
  
  
-Quarte's poem  
  
Don't close your eyes...........  
  
Just don't close your eyes,  
  
Cause I'm here, and I care.  
  
Don't close your eyes and wait;  
  
I'm close by.  
  
I'll hold you tight,  
  
Keep you safe at night.  
  
Just don't close your eyes and wait.  
  
I'm here, remember me.  
  
Just don't close your eyes,  
  
Relax and wait;  
  
I'll hug you soon.  
  
You'll be safe again,  
  
No need to cry,  
  
And nothing to fear.  
  
Don't close your eyes.  
  
That's it, relax;  
  
I'm close,  
  
And I love you the most.  
  
One last breath,  
  
As you close your eyes.  
  
It's somethin' inside,  
  
That makes you want to die.  
  
Some fire burnin',  
  
And insomia keeps you awake.  
  
Don't close those heavy eyes............  
  
No need for these tears,  
  
I've got you in my grasp.  
  
The fire is dying...............  
  
No! Stop, wait!  
  
Don't put out the fire,  
  
Don't give into the pain.  
  
I've got you in my grasp,  
  
And there is no rain.  
  
The sun is shining brightly,  
  
And at last I can see.  
  
The beauty of the world.  
  
Don't close those eyes for me.  
  
-Relena's poem.  
  
Hilde sighed, and tore up the paper, throwing the scraps for the four winds to play with.  
  
Ashes to Ashes,  
  
Dust to Dust,  
  
This is hard;  
  
But live we must.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
This fic even made me cry, so R&R and tell me what you think of it..............:Sob: What they do for love............. 


End file.
